


Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Shimmer [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misconceptions, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it bother you?" Erestor asks when they come down from the high, still sticky with release. "That you aren't the only one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"Does it bother you?" Erestor asks when they come down from the high, still sticky with release. "That you aren't the only one?"

Melpomaen thinks about it for a moment, then shakes his head. "No," he says. "No, it doesn't. Why?"

"It bothers Lindir," he says, "and Glorfindel says it doesn't bother him but he's lying. I can't tell whether or not it bothers Elrond. And I wanted to know whether it bothers you."

Melpomaen drapes an arm over Erestor's waist. "I don't really think about it," he says. "And yes, I get jealous sometimes, but I know you love me. You love them too, and I couldn't ask you to stop. It would hurt you, to have to choose, and that's the last thing I want."

Of course Maen would understand. Maen always understands.

"You know," Erestor says, "you're the only one who's gotten it right."

Maen looks up at him, confused.

"Why I do this," he clarifies. "Glorfindel thinks I'm in it for the power. Lindir thinks I'm in it for the sex. Elrond thinks I want shelter and protection, which isn't entirely wrong but it's still not the real reason. You're the only one who's gotten it right." Which, considering that his relationships are all for love, is somewhat disconcerting when he thinks about it. Do his lovers think so little of him?

He'll talk to them at some point about it - but he shuts down those thoughts and concentrates on Melpomaen, on the creamy skin beneath his hands, on the slender form and delicate features that hide a sharp mind and a powerful spirit.

Erestor wraps his arms around Melpomaen and smiles to himself, that this hidden treasure is his. Not because their relationship is an exclusive one - Erestor is seeing three others; Maen can do what he likes - but because to the rest of the world Maen is a small, mousy scribe, nobody worth pursuing. They have no idea what they're missing out on. Everybody who thinks that Maen is "nothing special" is blind.

"You have a good heart," he murmurs against Maen's temple. "You have so much kindness in you." That's why he loves Maen: not for his mind, intelligent as he is, but for his heart.

Maen smiles as his green-grey eyes slip shut. "I love you, Res." Just as Erestor is the only one who can call him Maen, Melpomaen is the only one who can call him Res.

"I love you, Maen." Maen. Mine.


End file.
